


Paperclips

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: CHAOS (TV 2011)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing Billy does is ever useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperclips

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a challenge for Fandomverse @ LJ. The prompt was 'slacking'.

Since Rick had joined the ODS a few weeks ago, he had noticed several things about his coworkers. The primary thing that he noticed was about Billy. He didn’t want to say that Billy was slacking on the job, but… well, it was really hard not to. Sure, Billy came through when they needed him too and he gave input where it seemed necessary, but in between those times, he could usually be found flirting with someone, playing a game on the computer, stealing office supplies for unspecified reasons… generally useless things.

Today, Billy was stringing together paperclips which he then used to trim the edge of his desk with. Michael and Casey weren’t in the office at the moment, so in a moment of courage, he spoke up.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something more useful? Something work related?”

Billy looked up at him, shocked. “How do you know this isn’t work related?”

“You’re stringing paper clips together to decorate your desk with!”

“What’s your point?”

Michael ducked his head in the door. “Billings is trying to steal a mission from us!” And with that, he was off again.

“That little weasel!” Billy said through clenched teeth as he rose from his desk. He yanked the strands of paperclips off of his desk and went after Michael.

When Rick caught up with them, Casey was spinning a man – most likely Billings – around in his desk chair while Billy carefully wrapped the strands of paperclips around him. Once they were done, Michael stuffed a large wad of Kleenex into his mouth and Casey wheeled him into a closet.

Upon noticing Rick standing in the doorway, Billy smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Let it be known that, no matter how it may seem, nothing I do is ever useless.”


End file.
